


Take Your Pik

by Starborn_Sound



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: BUT ONLY ONCE, Gen, I can't title, because i forgot how much i love it, im gonna be writing various pikmin oneshots, in honor of TRG's pikmin playthrough, oneshots, rated because i say fuck, yay another oneshot collection i won't finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starborn_Sound/pseuds/Starborn_Sound
Summary: If you asked him what he was thinking right before he landed, Olimar would tell you it was his family, how he wished he could say “I love you” and “goodbye.” It wasn't a lie- his family was what he last consciously thought of, what he forced himself to think about, because at least when he died he would die with their smiling faces in mind.But there was something else he thought, unconsciously, desperately, something he screamed to himself as his ship hurtled towards certain death, seconds away from the impact.“Please, I don't want to die.”He didn't.





	Take Your Pik

**Author's Note:**

> Pikmin just gives me a lot of feelings ok??? Ok. Good talk.  
> The Runaway Guys just started their playthrough of Pikmin and wow, I forgot my love for the game, but yeah I just saw the word "Pikmin" and slammed that write button huh? Anyway, enjoy

He was burning, everything was burning. He couldn't hear a single thing due to the ringing in his ears, and he couldn't see, from blindness, shrapnel, or simply his eyes being shut he had no way of knowing. His thoughts were sluggish and repetitive: “get up, you have to get up,” “you need to live, for your family,” and screams of “please live, just hold on, please don't die.” Aside from those, his mind was blank. The massive headache certainly wasn't helping anything, either.

 

He wasn't sure how long he was lying there, but slowly, surely, his hearing returned, he opened his eyes- that answered the earlier question, at least- and a single coherent thought returned to him.

 

“ _I'm alive._ ”

 

Olimar usually only did deliveries, but it was certainly his dream to explore an unknown planet someday, and he was a Captain for a reason. And so, Olimar did what he did best: formed a plan. The Dolphin was a bit fucked up, but if he found the parts, it was nothing his emergency training couldn't fix. Meanwhile, he could take notes on the planet as he explores it to make more scientific observations. But before he did anything, he pulled out his scanner and turned it on, lucky to find it was still working.

 

Or maybe he wasn't lucky, he thought, almost dropping the scanner when he saw what was on it. Oxygen. While it only made up about 21% of this planet's atmosphere, it was incredibly poisonous, so much so that if he landed in just the wrong way, if there was a single tiny crack in his helmet, he would be dead within a minute.

 

He looked back at the Dolphin, still burning but at a lesser rate- The ship he took so much pride in, reduced to flames and dust. He looked out at the huge, vast world that lay before him, one he knew next to nothing about. Then, Olimar's eyes flickered to his life support, flashing the number of days he could last without air that could sustain him.

 

It was so small. 30 days, just a month. So tiny and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. It was kind of funny, in a way, because over that, Olimar and the number could relate.

 

Living would be a lot more difficult than he thought. But Olimar wasn't ready to stop trying- he hadn't gotten this far by doing nothing, after all, and thoughts of turning in all his new finds to his boss and telling his kids romanticized bedtime stories of this adventure spurred him on.

 

Standing up, Olimar tested out his movement, making sure he didn't break anything. Miraculously, he was in perfect condition. “Guess those emergency protocols are good for something after all.” Getting out a notebook, Olimar scribbled down some notes as he thought of them, already forming an exact plan on how to escape this planet in just a month. It was probably best to find the engine, first- the planet could be dangerous at night, and it would be great to have as much moving room as possible. He wasn't sure how he'd manage to move the engine by himself, but he'd find a way. Olimar prided himself in his innovation, after all.

 

In the end, he wasn't alone.

 

Olimar was determined to survive, but his mind was heavily scientific, and from a logical standpoint he doubted he could. Although he was willing to give it his all and go down fighting, he didn't truly believe he actually stood a chance. Commanding the group of small red creatures he had found and managed to raise, the Hocotatian felt the tiniest glimmer of hope. If the Pikmin were anything to go by, this planet had discoveries beyond his imagination. It was just a matter of finding his ship parts. If he was smart and careful enough, it could even be fun.

 

He didn't want to die. So with a breath and a whistle, Olimar moved onwards into the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add more to this b/c i have a lot of ideas and have like a paragraph of another oneshot already written even tho it's marked as complete so uhh stay tuned folks


End file.
